


Lionfang Week Day 4: Relax

by Eriakit



Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (a little bit), Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Communication, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orcs Have Hot Come, Overstimulation, Rimming, Romance, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Varok and Anduin have a delightful afternoon.(It's porn. It's all just porn.)
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837615
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	Lionfang Week Day 4: Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this done and posted! Hopefully wall to wall fluffy smut makes up for the wait.

Lounging in bed was a luxury Varok could rarely afford. He found himself restless, eyes opening to wander about the room, taking in the hanging Horde banners, interspaced by pelts and tapestries. One hanging caught his eye in particular: a simple weaving meant to mimic the bands of color in Orgrimmar’s canyon walls. It made him think of Anduin, and his seemingly never-ending delight over things Varok had long grown accustomed to.

Varok sighed. All of the delegates had agreed on a day of rest - to give heated tempers time to cool after the last meeting had nearly ended in a brawl, more than any need for _rest_ \- and he had intended to spend the afternoon sleeping through the heat. But instead he was lying here like a pig in mud, heaving great sighs and wallowing in his thoughts.

A hog would at least be keeping cool. He was just being morose about a single afternoon without seeing blond hair and blue eyes. Pah.

He rolled onto his back, one arm folded behind his head, and scratched at his bare ribs. He shut his eyes again, trying to focus on the soft, not-quite-tickling feel of the pelts layered underneath him. He pressed his shoulders down harder, focusing on his breath. In, hold, out, and again. Again. He’d count his breaths until boredom sent him to sleep, and neatly avoid all thoughts of bright smiles and needy, slim hands, or soft lips on his -

Varok hissed, smacking himself sharply on the chest with his free hand in a - failed - bid to shoo away the phantom feeling of Anduin’s fingers scrabbling at his skin. He grumbled. Every moment without a distraction had been like this, his mind tumbling around until it landed on the memories of their little stolen moments in dark corners about the city and then sticking, holding, until his blood ran hot and sleep was impossible without relief.

He debated with himself. He could take himself in hand and perhaps get a bit of sleep afterwards, before being drug out of his den by the tempting lure of cool evening breezes and another walk with Anduin. But with the heat pressing in close around him only barely warded off by being out of the sun, he’d more than likely find himself sticky, uncomfortable, and in need of a bath before he’d subject Anduin to his presence.

Snorting, he slid his hand purposefully down his belly towards the tie keeping his trousers around his hips. What a challenging life he led, filled with such woes as _to get sweaty_ or _go without orgasm._ He hadn’t even let them buckle the noose of being Warchief around his neck yet and already he’d started turning into a spoiled housepet.

His eyes slid shut as he cupped his hand over his half-hard cock. He lingered, thumbing at the head idly, debating how involved he wanted this to get. It was a mental coin-flip over which image enticed him more - Anduin crawling up between his legs and thrusting into him, face red, was always a heady thought. Or perhaps Anduin’s mouth fumbling over his cock like it had fumbled between his tusks so very often since that night on the cliffs. But _spirits,_ those thighs. He’d only gotten to feel them, not see them, but they were just-soft-enough, taut with muscle, and the thought of thrusting between them…

Varok bucked his hips, fucking up into his fist much like how he’d like to fuck between Anduin’s legs. That was the one. He’d get off quickly, nap, and go find Anduin for another walk, and perhaps dinner after, to torment himself further. Varok stroked himself faster, mind wandering between fantasy and memory and hopes for the night to come. Perhaps Anduin would smell faintly of sweat and come, this time, like he had the day before prior to breakfast. It had driven Varok to distraction all day, even as it had faded under a riot of food-smells and the mass of overheated bodies all shoved into the meeting hall. Maybe tonight it would be fresher, after a day of privacy and boredom, and he could press his nose against Anduin’s skin when they inevitably found somewhere private and catch the heady traces of it. Anduin reacted so sweetly, maybe he would even let Varok get a _taste,_ run his tongue down from Anduin’s neck to -

A brief knock on his door sent his train of thought juddering to a halt. He laid there panting a moment, frozen, hoping whoever it was wasn’t seeking him after all and would just go away. Instead, the knock repeated, slightly louder now. He growled, ending on a faint, annoyed whimper. If this wasn’t life or death he would _make_ it so.

He rolled out of the nest of furs and onto his feet, tugging his trousers back into order and wincing as his sensitive prick was trapped by fabric. He doubted there would be any question what he’d been up to with the visible bulge in the fabric, but fine - let whatever poor, ill-begotten, thrice-damned courier that was at his door get a good eyeful of why he’d be snapping their fool neck before they died.

A third, more frantic-sounding knock sounded just before he reached the door. He growled again, yanking the damn thing open, fully intending to glower whoever was there into running for their lives.

Instead, a bolt of blue fabric and yellow hair slammed into his chest, lean and hot all along his body, thin fingers pressing tightly into his bare skin. Anduin looked up at him, eyes wide and excited, and _bounced_ , pressing Varok’s cock tight between them.

“Let me in before someone sees -” Anduin cut off, body freezing at what he could _absolutely_ feel pressed against him, and Varok felt heat flood his face faster than it had since he was a whelp barely hip-high. Varok gulped, Anduin’s words cutting through the vague fog of mortification he was drowning in, and wrapped an arm around Anduin, hauling him into the room and shutting the door with a final-sounding _thud._

He found himself with his back to the door, his arm still around Anduin, and the human in question gaping at him but not moving away in the _slightest._ It was difficult to tell which would be more potentially awkward - to stay like this, where Anduin could fucking _feel_ him, or to push Anduin back and be open to his bright, prying eyes with no protection but a pair of thin sleep pants between them.

His cock twitched, and Anduin’s breath hitched, eyes dropping down between them and eyebrows raising.

“Well,” Anduin started, then had to clear his throat. He licked his lips, fingers dancing idly on Varok’s ribs. “Here I thought _I_ would be the one giving _you_ a pleasant surprise.”

Varok choked on air, caught between making some excuse, laughing at the whole ridiculous series of events, and groaning as Anduin shifted his weight, pressing in even closer than before. “Pleasant surprise?” he echoed, voice raspy, half-wondering if maybe he’d just fallen asleep mid-stroke and this was all some odd dream.

Anduin looked up at Varok through his lashes, a hesitant grin starting to spread over his rapidly-pinking face. “Well, pleasant if it was me you were thinking about?”

There was an edge of doubt to the question, just the faintest echo of someone bracing for pain, and Varok knew this was absolutely real, ridiculousness aside - Anduin never had a moment’s doubt in his dreams. It made him answer more seriously than the teasing question truly warranted.

“Every spare moment, lately.”

Anduin took a deep breath, eyes going heavy-lidded. All Varok could smell was the hot salt-skin heat of him and the thick, back-of-the-tongue, not-quite-bitter edge of his lust. Varok fought the urge to pant, to get as much of that scent in his lungs as possible, as Anduin slid his hands from Varok’s sides, to his chest, to around the back of his neck.

“You’re a romantic,” Anduin informed him, matter of fact. “I don’t know why this keeps surprising me.”

“Chalk it up with thinking Orgrimmar would be a collection of muddy huts,” Varok muttered back, sliding his hands down and around to grab hold of Anduin’s ass.

Anduin clucked his tongue, tugging insistently on Varok’s neck. He pressed up on his toes at the same time, not quite getting enough height to steal a kiss with the angle Varok had leant back against the door accentuating the difference in their sizes. “Lean forward so I can shut you up,” he grumbled. “You’re being mean to me.”

Varok obliged him briefly, indulging in the sweet press of soft lips and Anduin’s needy little hum as the human half-climbed him in response. It banished the last of his embarrassment. Obviously, it was the opposite of a bother to Anduin that he’d spent the afternoon… _indulging._ But he still pulled back after only a moment, having to grip Anduin tighter to hold himself back from giving in to the human’s protest.

He hummed back in response, kneading at Anduin’s ass again. It made Anduin buck against him, and he could feel Anduin was hard, too, squeezed tight up between their bellies. He shook his head before he got distracted again. “Not that I’m complaining, Anduin, but why did you sneak through half the Hold to come see me in my room?” He frowned. “And how did you know which room was mine, anyways?”

Anduin smiled, wicked enough Varok nearly - _nearly_ \- gave up on answers in favor of going in for another taste. “Ta’miri was very helpful, and knows everything going on in the building as any good servant does.”

Varok huffed. “You mean you charmed the girl with your best impression of a helpless kitten, and then convinced her to help you with this.”

Anduin’s eyes went wide. _“Helpless kitten?”_ he asked, voice high in false distress. Varok nodded at him, not buying the act for a second, and Anduin gave it up after a minute. “One day you’ll actually offend me and be terribly, horribly surprised when I start crying.”

Varok hummed at him in vague agreement, not terribly bothered. He hitched Anduin higher up his body as the human pouted, separating all contact between Anduin’s toes and the floor. “You’ll put me in my place well enough when the time comes. But you failed to answer my first question.” He frowned again. “Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

Anduin wriggled in his grip, red creeping up his ears. “Ah, no. I’d just wanted…” He laughed, knees digging into Varok’s ribs a bit. “Well, I’d wanted this. I hadn’t realized I’d find you half naked and -”

Anduin cut himself off, his words - or perhaps his courage - failing him. He licked his lips and writhed again, instead.

“And in the middle of pleasuring myself?” Varok teased, smelling the proverbial blood in the water and grinning as just the words had Anduin flushing so red he looked sunburnt. “I wouldn’t have been half as angry at being interrupted if I had known it was you doing the interrupting.”

He waggled his brows suggestively, delighting in how quickly flustered Anduin got over so simple a thing. Anduin let out his breath in a whoosh, only serving to waft more of his lust-heavy scent into Varok’s face. He didn’t mind.

“Well if I’d known what you were up to I wouldn’t have waited any longer,” he finally answered, shifting in Varok’s grip. He swallowed, visibly and audibly with how close they were. “I just wish I’d gotten to see it myself.”

Varok rumbled low in his throat, cock twitching. “That could be arranged, you know. If you want. We’ve a few hours left before anyone would expect us anywhere… all night, even, if you don’t care about being seen before breakfast.”

Anduin’s grip tightened, his eyes dark. “Light, please,” he breathed. He twisted to peer back into the depths of the room, shivering when he caught sight of the bed. “I could not possibly care less about anyone wondering where I am right now.” He turned back, looking Varok in the eye. “Let’s see how long it takes for someone to send a search party.”

Growling in promise, Varok wound his arms tightly around Anduin and pushed off from the door with his shoulders. He leant forward, carefully nipping at Anduin’s jaw and throat just to feel the shaking as he navigated the suddenly-confounding maze of chair, tub, and fur rugs between himself and the bed. He made it with a triumphant grunt pressed damply against Anduin’s bent-back throat, shuffling onto the bed on his knees before tipping forward, caging Anduin in with his body.

Anduin moaned, letting his legs fall wide open around Varok’s hips and arching up as if regretting the loss of contact. Varok hissed as dull, thin, human nails scraped down from his neck to his chest and over his nipples, felt just enough to have goosebumps spreading over his skin. His turn to shiver, now, and Anduin made a gleeful little noise, one hand splaying wide, thumb rubbing at Varok’s right nipple as the other hand dipped lower, sliding under his waistband.

Varok grunted in surprise as Anduin’s delicate fingers wound around his cock with little of the hesitation his fumbling for words suggested. Anduin’s grip tightened, and Anduin moaned just as loudly as Varok did at the motion.

“Light, I can’t reach my fingers around you,” Anduin panted. He whined wordlessly, hand stroking down as far as he could reach from that angle.

Varok bucked his hips to help him reach further, pressing his tusks harder into Anduin’s shoulder. The thin fabric annoyed him, muting the salt-tang of Anduin’s skin on his tongue.

“Less clothes,” he muttered.

“Not many to begin with, thankfully,” Anduin responded absentmindedly, nuzzling at Varok’s shoulder and pressing up to reach further down.

_“No_ clothes,” Varok amended, and that was enough to get Anduin to flop back with a nod. Varok stifled a whine at the loss of friction on his cock but it was worth it for the view of Anduin writhing as he fought his way free of his simple, blue tunic. It ended up bunched up around his wrists, and Varok couldn’t help but grab it, pinning Anduin’s hands like that.

Anduin’s eyes darted from Varok’s face to the hold on his wrists and back, and he, to Varok’s surprise, _growled._ It was tiny and high-pitched compared to an orc’s, but fuck if it wasn’t one of the most arousing sounds Varok had ever heard.

“That’s hotter than it should be,” Anduin breathed, “but I want to touch you. You can tie me up next time.”

_Next time._ Varok made a mental note to get some rope, cock throbbing between his legs. He nodded, wrestling Anduin’s shirt the rest of the way off, then sat back on his heels to slide Anduin’s trousers off in one smooth tug.

He let Anduin’s legs fall where they would, instead looking his fill as the slim human stretched and arched, pink spreading over his skin from his face down to his neck, his chest, even his _belly_ was faintly pinked, as if it had been slapped. It was terribly tempting _to_ slap it - just to see his handprint on that fair skin - but then his eyes roved lower, and _shit._ His handprints _were_ on Anduin’s skin. Wide bands in the shape of his fingers in faint purples and shades of red wound around Anduin’s thighs, a few edged with a faint yellow tinge. They overlapped, in some places, and Varok could remember each and every time he’d hauled Anduin up and braced him just by looking at them.

The cliff. Up against the outer wall of Anduin’s room when saying goodnight. Standing in the edge of the surf when they’d briefly wandered away from the city and towards the docks when neither of them could sleep. In a half-dozen little, hidden alcoves over the past couple of weeks.

Varok licked his lips. “I -”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Anduin bit out, fingers tangled in the fur under him and gaze defiant when Varok’s eyes snapped back to his. Anduin grinned at him, lopsided and trying-to-be-cocky. “I like them. I can press on them at night and remember your hands on me.”

Varok grated out a groan that felt like it was torn up from his guts at the image. “Anduin - “

“I’ll do it at the meetings, too, you know. Press my legs together and daydream while the hotheads prattle on -”

Varok snapped, lunging forward with a snarl and kissing Anduin with a viciousness that Anduin, if the moaning was any indicator, heartily enjoyed. The human wriggled under him, more pressing into his bulk than trying to get free, and Varok panted into the kiss as he mentally went over every little shift and change of position Anduin had made in his seat at the table over the last few weeks. Spirits, if even _half_ of those had been him thinking like that…

He pulled himself back with a whine as Anduin tugged at his hair, the sound more befitting a worg denied a treat than a warrior. He didn’t particularly care, pride was second to reveling in the taste of Anduin on his tongue.

“Varok, get your pants off before I _burn_ them off,” Anduin muttered, eyes wide and dazed but no less determined for it.

He hesitated, tempted to see that in action, before deciding shucking them would be faster. And have a lower likelihood of injury. He rolled to the side and kicked free of his pants, knee-walking closer to Anduin on his return, guiding Anduin’s legs over his own so they could both reach more skin to touch. He huffed as he caught sight of how Anduin’s eyes had gone wide, mouth hanging open, as he watched Varok’s cock bob in the air.

“Could you actually burn off my clothes?” he asked, tensing his stomach to make his prick bounce and having to hold back a chuckle as Anduin’s gaze visibly followed the motion.

“I -” Anduin blinked, eyes shooting up to meet Varok’s, cheeks damn near crimson. “Um. Probably. Yeah.” He let out a shaky breath and blinked. “I’d need a lot more focus than I have right now for that, though, so how about instead you get _that -”_ he gestured at Varok’s cock and swallowed harshly “ - inside of me before I lose my mind?”

Varok took a very long, slow, calming breath, all teasing forgotten in the wake of the mental images racing through his mind at that request. “Fuck, Anduin,” he muttered, absentmindedly petting the bruised thighs spread over his knees. “You sure you know what you’re asking for?” he continued, even as he lowered himself down again, fully intending to give Anduin just what he’d asked for after a little bit more teasing.

But there was that touch of hesitance again, dancing along the edge of Anduin’s voice as he spoke and his eyes darted down-and-to-the-side.

“Theoretically.”

\---

_“Theoretically?”_ Varok echoed him, and Anduin winced a little, reaching up to grab Varok’s shoulders and failing to keep him from leaning away.

Well, he supposed that was one way to let that cat out of its proverbial bag.

“Theoretically, as in _in theory,_ as in -”

“As in you’ve not done this before,” Varok finished, brows raised. He eyed Anduin, looking along the length of him, seemingly growing more confused with every centimeter of bare skin he saw before bringing his gaze back to Anduin’s. “...At all? Are other humans just that foolish, or is there some other reason?”

Anduin stared a moment, before giving a helpless shrug. “I’ve… I haven’t done _this_ before. But it’s difficult in the Keep, we have rules about this sort of thing. I could be seen as taking advantage, or someone could only be with me to get something out of it…” He trailed off, shrugging again and looking away from the confusion on Varok’s face. “My experience is limited to a few quick handjobs with friends I trust enough not to blackmail me, books my tutors would have scolded me for reading if they had known at the time, and a few tips from Madam Goya’s girls when they had slow days.” He gulped. “And you, these past couple of weeks.”

It was quiet for a minute, and Anduin felt the silence on his skin like an itch. He barely managed to keep the needily defensive _is that a problem?_ locked behind his teeth as he waited. He didn’t know which he was more anxious about: the now silly-seeming worry that Varok would be disgusted he’d done anything at _all,_ or the new, growing worry that inexperience was something to be disdained among orcs. Varok never stopped stroking his thighs, though, and finally the orc hummed.

“Will it cause problems for you to do this with me, then?” Varok finally asked, and Anduin snapped his head back to look him in the eye. Varok looked an odd mixture of fond and concerned.

“Not... not in any way I really care about, no. I - why did you ask, if it doesn’t bother you?”

_“Bother_ me, he says, when he’s telling me I’ll be the first to spread him open and fill him up,” Varok rumbled, sounding equal parts amused and aroused, and all of it because of Anduin. Anduin squirmed at the words - it was different from reading them, to hear them said to you while the speaker watched you like that, full of heat and promise. But Varok didn’t stop looking at him as he continued. “And there I was, worried about if you realized how much your ass would hurt in the morning, and it turns out humans have made even the bedroom a political mess.”

Anduin blinked, tempted to defend his people, then unable to come up with a damn word to do so with. Instead, he focused on what he _did_ have a response for, and what might get Varok to stop just _looking_ and _saying_ and start _doing._

“That just means I’ll have more to remember you by when the meetings bore me.”

Varok let out a breath far-too-evenly, arching a brow. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you? Tell me, Your Majesty, are you quoting those books you smell so embarrassed about reading?”

“You can _smell that?”_ Anduin hissed, eyes wide, and then let go of Varok to cover his face with his hands as the orc started guffawing. “You’re cruel, merciless, and heartless,” he muttered. “The horror stories about orcs and helpless young humans were right. I just thought I’d get an honest head-crushing instead of a slow death-by-humiliation.”

He heard Varok chuckle above him. “My _sincerest_ apologies, Your Majesty,” he breathed, and Anduin could _feel_ him lean closer, a bubble of hotter air pressing down on him in the already-warm room. Varok’s breath ghosted over his chest as he spoke again. “Forgive me. Allow me to make it up to you.”

“Only if you stop calling me that,” Anduin whined, not moving his hands. It was easier to weather Varok’s teasing when he could at least pretend to be hiding.

Varok snickered. “You’re a demanding little whelp.”

Before Anduin could come up with a proper response to that - little, he’d grant in comparison, but a whelp he was not - Varok’s tusks were dragging over his skin, his teeth close behind. It made Anduin gasp and shiver as the sharp drag and hot, damp breath made their way from his shoulder to his chest, and then a wide, wet tongue was lapping over his left nipple as giant hands firmed their grip and wide fingers spread, overlapping older marks he could still feel sensitive-sore on his thighs. He slid his hands up into his hair just to find something to hold onto as Varok dragged his mouth lower, nipping along the line of his ribs and then marking the soft skin of his belly so harshly Anduin whimpered.

Varok paused, and Anduin opened his eyes to look down, mutely wondering why in the Light’s name he’d stopped doing that when Anduin was this close to shattering apart when his cock hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Do you want me to be gentler?” Varok murmured, pressing a light kiss to the mark he’d just made. “I suppose I should’ve asked earlier.”

Anduin made an incredulous noise, scrambling for a way to put to words how very much he wanted Varok to _ruin_ him, in whatever way - or ways - the orc liked best. He enjoyed the roughness because it was _Varok,_ and he enjoyed the gentleness because it was _Varok_ , and he was fairly certain that he’d enjoy things that were a damn sight more violent than a love-bite if it was Varok doing them to him. He opened and shut his mouth a few times as Varok watched him, patient and fond, and no help whatsoever.

“I want _you,_ ” Anduin finally settled on, words rushing together, feeling like he was going to burst out of his skin at any moment. Varok blinked at him, and that was the key in the lock holding back all the rambling nonsense in Anduin’s head. “I just want you, and I want you _now_ , and you won’t stop _talking_ and _teasing_ and _asking me things_ and I love it but I think I might _actually_ _die_ if you don’t get on with it, Varok, because I’ve been this close to coming since I felt your dick up against me and I’ve been thinking about what it’d feel like inside of me for _days_ and -“

Two large fingers were suddenly pressed to his lips, halting his words. He whined, tilting his head so he could get the tip of the longest one into his mouth. Varok cursed as Anduin started suckling at it, tongue pressed against the faintly-there pattern of Varok’s fingerprint, head spinning at the taste of him, _finally._

Varok lowered his head again, growling his words into Anduin’s stomach. “I’ll take that as a no. Would it interest you to know that’s the hand I was touching myself with earlier, Anduin?”

Anduin panted raggedly through his nose, lifting his head to take more into his mouth. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as Varok moved lower, his groan rattling Anduin’s _bones._ And then, while Anduin couldn’t see, that unfairly large tongue swept out again, leading the way from Anduin’s hipbone to his aching, neglected cock.

He tried his best to buck up and found himself immobilized almost completely by the hand on his right thigh and the finger pressing further and further into his mouth. He gave up on self control and wrapped both his hands around Varok’s wrist, pulling his hand closer to get more in his mouth. He could _tell_ that Varok was _allowing_ him to do it, a certain, specific delay in action that made it clear Anduin wasn’t able to move him at all on his own.

He was pinned, entirely at the mercy of a man who could crush every bone in his body barehanded without breaking a sweat. A man he couldn’t hope to so much as _shift_ without using all of his strength and then some. He was helpless, caught and owned, and could do absolutely nothing to stop any of this if he wanted to, besides asking and hoping Varok stayed true to his track record of listening.

He loved it. He’d never felt safer, or more wanted, in his entire life.

Varok licked a wide stripe up from his balls, along the underside of his cock, and up his belly. He barely had to move his head to do it and Anduin’s thighs trembled with how wide he was spreading them in a desperate, silent bid to accommodate the width of Varok’s shoulders as he pressed in close. Anduin pried his eyes open and lifted his head as much as he could, the tip of Varok’s finger brushing the entrance of his throat as he tried desperately to _see -_ and did, catching sight of Varok’s wolfish, fang-filled grin just a hair's breadth from his cock.

“You’re _tiny_ ,” Varok breathed, and Anduin writhed as much as he could, which wasn’t much but still managed to bump his cock against Varok’s chin impatiently, which was better than nothing. Varok failed to indulge him this time, though, instead shifting his hand to slide his ring finger into Anduin’s mouth alongside the other, stretching Anduin’s lips wide enough they felt strained. He swallowed around them, tongue sliding between them needily. Varok sighed, hot breath driving Anduin briefly insane, before continuing to speak. “I didn’t mean just your prick, Anduin. I meant all of you, you’re - fuck. You’re sure you want -“

Anduin bit down sharply, glowering as he held onto his captive hand when Varok winced, jerking his hand slightly under the sting.

“Your teeth are sharper than they look,” he muttered. “Can I have my hand, then? Since you’ve gotten it so slick for me? I’ll need to get you relaxed enough nothing tears.”

So matter-of-factly stated, Anduin nearly reconsidered. Nearly. After a pause, he simply shook his head, sucking on his mouthful contentedly and wiggling his hips to urge Varok to get on with it some other way. The orc raised his brows, opening his mouth as if to say _another_ thing to delay them, before an odd glint in his eye sent a shiver down Anduin’s spine.

“Very well,” he murmured, licking his lips wet-and-shiny. Anduin’s belly went tight as Varok shoved his way in closer, getting his shoulders under Anduin’s thighs somewhat awkwardly as Anduin refused to release his hand for even a moment.

The only warning Anduin had was the should-be-threatening press of Varok’s tusks against his ass and thick fingers spreading the cheeks. His breath hitched, confused, as he felt hot air rush over his hole, and he felt vaguely embarrassed by the entire position even as his toes curled and he clenched himself tightly in instinctive response. He whined around the fingers in his mouth and Varok moved them, petting along his tongue with his fingertips and shallowly thrusting between his teeth. It was oddly soothing, neatly distracting him from what Varok was planning between his legs.

And then Varok’s tongue slid over him.

He flailed, full-body confusion forcing him into a brief explosion of movement at the sensation. He didn’t - he couldn’t - what in the Light was Varok _doing_ , and _why_ had he - 

Varok’s tongue moved over him again, a slow, hot drag, and Anduin’s spine curved as he arched into it, pressing the sensitive skin of his ass dangerously against the edges of those tusks. It felt so _confoundingly_ good. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it, though - soft, wet, warm, amazing, strange, new, it was so many things all at once that all he could do was writhe and hold on.

He shouted around Varok’s fingers as the tongue tormenting him suddenly pressed _in,_ and his confusion briefly doubled before disappearing entirely. He didn’t give a flying fuck about the strangeness of it, so long as Varok never _stopped._ The width of Varok’s tongue stretched him gently, his hot, panting breaths leaving Anduin feeling open and exposed and somehow _known_ in a way that felt unreal. Anduin twisted in Varok’s hold, urgency building up in him, and Varok _chuckled,_ the vibration moving through him and just making everything that much _better._ He arched again, his cock bouncing with the action, and then he was coming all over himself, shaking in reaction, heels dug hard into Varok’s shoulders and thighs clamped so tightly around Varok’s head his hips ached.

He heaved in air through his nose as he wound down from the high of it, not quite registering any details of the dark ceiling above him. Slowly, the lights in his eyes faded and he could hear things beyond the thunder of his heartbeat, feel things beyond that start-and-stop rumble and thick wetness between his legs.

He blinked as Varok made that noise again, and a large hand patted insistently at the outside of his thigh.

He let out a muffled yelp, letting his legs fall to the side, and Varok lifted his face up, still - _laughing?_

Anduin whined, indignant, still getting his breath back, and Varok pulled his fingers out of Anduin’s mouth - easily ignoring Anduin’s efforts to prevent him from doing so. He kept chuckling, eyes dark, face flushed, mouth and chin wet, and grinned as he made a fist when Anduin tried to get his fingers back.

“You might not know this, given your inexperience, but it’s considered polite to not smother your lovers,” Varok rumbled, pulling his wrist out of Anduin’s grip and sliding his fingers deliberately through the come on Anduin’s belly.

Anduin huffed. “Take it as another compliment.” He grinned when Varok laughed outright, loud and long. He wiggled into a more comfortable position again, licking his lips. “Why did you stop?”

Varok tilted his head at him, still tracing designs with his wet fingers on Anduin’s dirtied skin. “I wasn’t sure you would want to keep going, having found your release.” He tapped his fingers against Anduin’s belly as if to emphasize. Anduin shook his head and snorted disbelievingly.

There was a tension in Varok’s shoulders, under the press of the soles of his feet. The edge to Varok’s seemingly-calm statements caught at Anduin’s ears like nails on his skin. They weren't _nearly_ done yet.

“I told you what I wanted,” Anduin responded, stretching while he could. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get another chance to do so again for a while. He bit his lip, building up his courage as he looked Varok in the eye - and there, again, was that edge. The coiled up restraint Varok was clinging to, heat in his eyes, a tic in his jaw. He looked almost _angry_ , under his patience. Anduin wanted to see what would happen if that patience snapped. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t sit still tomorrow. I want everyone to smell you on me by morning, for the whole city to know -“

Varok snapped.

It was gentler than Anduin had anticipated, but he still found himself bent in half as Varok lunged forward to kiss him silent. Anduin clawed at Varok’s shoulders for stability as he was simply _shoveled_ forward by virtue of his legs being hooked over Varok’s shoulders. He moaned as he tasted himself on Varok’s tongue, and then the fingers he’d made so slick were fumbled between them and pressing into him, spreading him so wide so fast he cried out into Varok’s mouth.

The stretch-and-burn feeling of it was so all-encompassing he found himself moving in jittery rhythm with Varok’s fingers, not-quite-apace, pulling away from the discomfort of it only to rock his hips back up to meet the next push. He did his best to hold on and breathe as Varok pressed into him at both ends, growling as he took what Anduin had offered, and then as suddenly as the fingers had been pressed into him they were removed, leaving him cold and empty and clenching on air.

He hissed, and Varok shushed him between kisses, shuffling them both side to side as he got himself situated. But he growled again as he realized he’d hitched Anduin too high up and pulled back.

Anduin panted as he watched Varok sit back on his heels, letting Varok move him as he saw fit. Anduin was clay in his hands, his legs lifted and spread wider and guided around Varok’s waist without a damn bit of say on his part as he laid there and watched Varok’s muscles flex with every movement, his hard cock bobbing as he got his knees under him properly. Anduin wriggled as Varok looked back at his face, going limp as he was dragged closer, hips tilted up - and then, oh, he could feel Varok’s cock against him, now with not a stitch between them, so hot it felt like I would leave a brand on the skin of his ass and so hard he could feel it throbbing against him, slick-shiny with precome.

Varok reached down and stroked himself before guiding his cock to Anduin’s hole. Anduin watched Varok’s face as he pressed gently but unstoppably in, mind catching on the details, how his eyes were heavy and his nostrils flared, his jaw clenched. Anduin was unable to stop himself from gasping as that pushed-too-wide feeling came back, shooting up his spine like lightning. It drew Varok’s attention back to his face, and Anduin caught his gaze and held it as he struggled to breathe. Almost all the gold was gone, nothing but a thin circle around the black of Varok’s pupil as he slid in, hitched back, and pressed forward again.

It was relentless, unstoppable. Anduin felt as if he’d shatter into a million pieces before he even felt the head of Varok’s cock slide fully into him. But then it finally did, with a slick-wet _pop_ of sound that had Anduin’s fingers curling into fists in the fur to either side of his head. Varok’s jaw went slack, tongue lolling just over the edge of his teeth as he panted, visibly holding himself back as he watched Anduin adjust.

A sudden, insane urge took root in Anduin’s gut, to simply tighten his legs around Varok’s waist and push off the bed with his hands, to take as much of Varok’s astoundingly large cock into him as quickly as he could. The thought had him dizzy - just imagining the stretching feeling spreading up deep inside of him, taking up all the space he had in his body, was heady beyond belief. Varok held him so loosely, just supporting his back with one wide, splayed hand. He could get plenty inside him before Varok could stop him.

But something must have given him away, because before he could do more than start to brace his arms Varok’s hands were holding him around the middle so firmly he’d not have a chance in the Void of moving. The orc’s lips pulled back in a disbelieving, open-mouthed grin.

“Don’t you dare,” he panted, moving just a tiny bit closer. He growled, the muscles on his arms, ribs, and belly tensing and releasing as he held himself back from simply slamming in to the root. “If I can restrain myself, then you - _shit_ \- absolutely can.” He blinked, breathing raggedly as he hitched forward again, and Anduin groaned at the display.

“But I want to feel _all_ of you.”

Varok squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, hips jolting forward before stopping. _“Patience is a virtue,”_ he hissed through his teeth. “If I can hold back with you this hot and tight around me then you _will_ hold still and let me fuck you without hurting you. Now, _relax,_ or this will hurt as I get deeper.”

Anduin moaned at the command, something needy and sparking lighting up his spine. He relaxed.

Limp in Varok’s hold, he let the orc use him at the pace he thought best. Anduin’s head spun as Varok’s hips finally made contact with his ass - he felt owned and cherished, well-used and coddled. It felt like there wasn’t enough room for his lungs in his body anymore and like there would now always be a Varok-sized space carved out of the middle of him, and it was _amazing._ He closed his eyes, panting, relishing the not-quite-discomfort of being so very _full_ as Varok breathed heavily above him, thumbs stroking over his belly.

He opened his eyes as Varok’s thumbs stopped just over the center, low on his stomach, and watched realization bloom over Varok’s face as he felt from the outside what Anduin could feel from the _inside._ The stretch and fullness.

Varok’s eyes went wide as he hesitantly stroked over the bulge in Anduin’s belly. His tongue traced over his lower lip as he watched, seemingly mesmerized, until Anduin let out a low, groaning breath and sucked in his stomach more. It made the bulge even starker, and Anduin glanced down to hazily admire it where it pressed up against his own cock, only the skin of his belly between them, before looking back up at Varok’s face.

“It... doesn’t hurt?” Varok whispered, halting. Anduin beamed at him. There wasn’t a force on the planet or beyond that could hurt him right now.

“I like it,” Anduin answered. To prove his point he made the most of Varok’s relaxed grip, moving himself just-slightly on the cock inside of him. They moaned together, and Varok thrust forward jerkily before stopping again. Anduin laughed, high on the sheer _achievement_ of taking all of it. Light, he’d taken _all_ of it. “Varok. _Move.”_

Varok moved.

He pulled halfway out and slammed back in in one smooth movement and Anduin cried out in shock and pleasure. He tried to catch his breath and couldn’t, all the air shoved out of him as Varok fucked him, huge hands holding Anduin in place as he thrust forward again and again. Anduin shrieked on a particularly hard stroke and Varok snarled above him, leaning down over him, shifting his grip so he could pull Anduin closer to his chest with one curled arm as the other braced on the wall behind Anduin’s head. It brought Anduin’s cock into amazing, heart-stopping contact with the grinding slide of Varok’s sweat-slick belly, and within minutes he was coming again, making the space between them messier as he clutched at Varok’s shoulders and bit down hard on the first bit of skin he could get his mouth on to muffle his scream of pleasure.

Varok groaned, fucking into Anduin harder than before. Anduin wasn’t certain he’d even noticed Anduin’s orgasm - he seemed near-mindless, driving into Anduin again and again, holding Anduin as close as he could as if he couldn’t bear to let Anduin go. Tears prickled at Anduin’s eyes as Varok just kept going, the pleasure mounting again too-quickly between the massive cock pounding inside of him and the friction of his own trapped between their bellies. It felt like he wasn’t being allowed to _stop_ coming, and he sobbed against Varok’s chest, overwrought, holding on even tighter.

He couldn’t tell if he wanted it to stop or never wanted it to end as he felt the wave of near-pleasure crest again, flooding up under his skin and smothering him. It didn’t feel like he’d earned it, more like it had been forced out of him, and his legs finally gave up on holding fast around Varok’s waist. His head was buzzing. All he could see, smell, feel, taste, and hear was _Varok,_ was the both of them. He whined as Varok’s pace slowed, large hands shaking as they touched him.

Varok’s voice washed over him, concern and need warm on Anduin’s skin, but the Orcish didn’t make much sense with Anduin’s mind all a muddle. It didn’t really need to, and Anduin didn’t bother asking Varok to repeat himself.

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, nuzzling against the bite mark he’d made on the left side of Varok’s chest. He wasn’t certain if the words came out in Orcish or Common, but it mattered little. Varok could understand him either way. “Don’t stop until you come in me. That’s what I want. Don’t stop, Varok.”

Varok made a noise like Anduin had gutted him before laughing, something about _impossible_ floating past Anduin’s ears. But then Varok bent low and kissed him, filling his mouth with a tongue as the cock in his ass slid free. Anduin grumbled in displeasure at the hollow feeling it left him with, but trusted Varok to listen to him, even as his thighs felt damp from Varok’s spit and precome as the orc lingered, thrusting against him and tasting his mouth again. Varok finally pulled back from the kiss and Anduin was turned over onto his belly, the fur soft and soothing against his over sensitive cock. But he felt empty, and did his best to say something to that effect. He must have managed it, because not long after Varok was curling over him, pressing close to his back.

“You’ll be the death of at least one of us,” Varok muttered into the back of Anduin’s neck. Anduin could feel him breathe in a giant lungful of Anduin’s scent as he lined them back up. The calm before the storm was Varok’s hands sliding possessively over Anduin’s ass, spreading him wide, and the heat of Varok’s cock sliding slick and stiff against his hole.

Anduin whimpered as Varok teased them both. He found the strength to get his knees under him from somewhere between his fondness at Varok’s caution and indulgence and annoyance at how Varok didn’t just _take what was offered._ He leveraged himself up onto his knees, keeping his chest pressed to the bed, and held on tight to the furs as he rocked back into it as Varok finally filled him up properly again. It felt like Varok went even _deeper_ this way. He loved it, fucking himself on Varok even as his whole body ached and stung more and more as his head cleared in the brief lull.

“C’mon,” he muttered, rocking himself back and forth on Varok’s cock again when the orc failed to move fast enough. “Aren’t you tired of waiting? Fuck me.”

“You’re doing a fine job of fucking yourself,” Varok murmured breathlessly, hands gliding over Anduin’s skin anywhere he could reach. “I like how eager you are. It makes the wait worth it, seeing how much you want this. And the longer I draw this out, the more you _reek_ of me. Win-win.”

Anduin keened, bucking back to grind his ass against Varok’s hips. Varok thrust against him in answer, his balls slapping tight and heavy and dizzyingly _large_ against Anduin’s own. _“Please,_ ” he breathed, limbs shaking.

_Magic words_ , he thought to himself somewhat giddily as Varok moaned and started fucking into him again.

His body buzzed as Varok used him, skin tingling, muscles vibrating with the strain. All his focus narrowed to the rough, quick thrusts Varok made, sliding himself in and out and in again punishingly fast. Anduin’s ass and belly both felt almost bruised from it as Varok curled tighter and tighter around him, movements growing shorter, tighter, harsher, less evenly paced.

He sunk into a strange kind of warmth as Varok kept going. He knew reasonably he should be growing increasingly uncomfortable right now, but he was just warm and wrung out, satisfied but with pleasure still sparking over him as Varok moved. His spine felt liquid, his bones jelly, and when Varok’s arm moved to curve under his hips, fingers spread from his side to his thigh, supporting all of his weight, Anduin didn’t even bother working to keep his ass at the right angle anymore.

Varok started mouthing at his shoulders, a new urgency to his thrusts after only a couple of minutes, and Anduin’s heart pounded in sympathy as Varok’s thudded against his back. He roused himself from his stupor enough to press back into Varok’s movements, encouraging him, begging to be filled as best he could with all the words in his head scattered to the four winds by the relentless fucking.

When Varok came, it was anything but a surprise, and yet it still rocked Anduin to his core. Varok bucked close, clutching at him tightly enough Anduin’s bones creaked under the strain. But then Varok _roared,_ teeth and tusks digging into his skin as Varok pressed his open mouth against Anduin’s shoulder, the sound loud enough to set Anduin’s ears to ringing. Anduin could feel Varok’s whole body jerk with every pulse of his orgasm, from his arms wrapped around Anduins hips to his balls snug against Anduin’s to his cock lodged deep, deep inside. Anduin could feel a new kind of heat in his gut, deeply satisfying and comforting but still strange, as Varok filled him.

Anduin squirmed, breathing almost as heavily as Varok as he was filled with inhumanly hot come and _held,_ pinned down to take it. He arched his back, oddly intent on keeping every bit of it inside himself, and mumbled pleased nonsense sounds as Varok sighed, relaxing down to sprawl on top of Anduin. But even in his haze Varok was considerate, propping his elbows under himself so as not to _entirely_ crush Anduin beneath himself.

They lay there long enough for Varok’s cock to go soft inside Anduin’s hole and their breathing to even out before Varok grunted, heaving himself up onto his palms.

Anduin grunted right back, displeased at the loss of the comforting weight and how the shift in position had him disappointingly empty again. He did his best to clench tight, struggling to keep as much of Varok’s come in himself as possible - and failing. His skin flushed all over with heat as he felt the hot, sticky come start spilling out of him.

Varok rumbled, the sound pure, smug satisfaction. “You look good like this. I should make a mess of you regularly.”

Anduin nodded into the blankets, not sure when he’d closed his eyes but too content to pry them open at the moment. “You really should, I -“ he was forced to pause by a yawn, and Varok nuzzled at him contentedly as he found his words again. “Mmm. Because I _feel_ good like this.”

Varok rolled to their left with an exhausted groan. “I refuse to allow you to get either of us started again before dinner.” 

Anduin snickered. But it was vaguely upsetting to have Varok be so far away, so he started shifting closer with a few discontented noises, not bothering to open his eyes. He’d made it what felt like about halfway when he heard a chuckle from Varok and found himself drug in close-and-comfy by a single hand curved around his ribs.

“You’re unfairly massive,” he mumbled. Varok chortled and Anduin nipped at the comfortably plush chest he’d found himself draped over. “Your cock is _wonderfully massive_. I was referring to you being able to move me around like a doll.”

“Does it bother you?” came the wry response, and Anduin snorted at him.

“Does it _look_ like it bothers me? But it’s still unfair. I can barely lift your damn hand.”

Varok swung his arm down and slapped an enormous hand onto Anduin’s ass in response, neatly covering nearly all of it. Anduin barely flinched, exhausted as he was, but the slight sting still set off so many little sparks that he couldn’t help but writhe against Varok for a moment, mewling.

Varok noticed - of course he did. Anduin could practically _feel_ the noticing. But he said nothing, merely petted Anduin like a prized pet and rumbled again.

They fell into a stupor until the air taking a turn for the chilly had Anduin rather abruptly aware of his surroundings again. He squinted into the dark room, vaguely wondering if he even cared enough about food to get out of their comfortable - if somewhat uncomfortably sticky - pile of limbs. He decided against caring about food and relaxed against Varok’s chest again.

Varok’s stomach rumbled loudly enough Anduin flinched up onto his elbows.

They were both quiet for a moment before Anduin exploded into giggles, his laughter only getting worse as Varok sighed at him. “I’m an old man,” Varok grumbled, “I need food after putting that much effort into something. We can’t all run on hope and the stubbornness of youth.”

Anduin did his best to quiet himself and failed, ending up simply half-smothering himself in Varok’s chest. He clung all the tighter as Varok started moving like he was going to get up. It kept them tangled, sticky skin pulling uncomfortably, Varok unable to pull free without sending Anduin toppling.

Eventually Varok growled at him, rolling him back into the furs properly. Anduin stretched up to press a kiss to his nose, successfully startling him long enough to re-entangle them in this new position. Varok raised his brows at him.

“Am I not going to be released to find us dinner, then?”

Anduin shook his head.

“May I ask why?”

Anduin paused, then nodded. 

Varok squinted at him, leaning in closer. If he was trying to seem threatening he was failing, given he mostly looked like a disgruntled mop with how terribly Anduin had ruined his braids. “Why?”

Anduin’s heart started thudding in his chest. The playing around was fun, true, but he simply didn’t want Varok away from him yet. He felt like a raw nerve - a content one, but still a raw one - and the prospect of Varok leaving him alone to the cold air and his own thoughts filled him with a vague sort of anxiety. He felt like he had to say something, some _sort_ of thing, but he couldn’t settle on _what._

And so, obviously, Varok could not yet leave.

Anduin shrugged, trying to control the racing of his heart. “I’m… comfortable. And ignoring how badly I need a bath. If you get up then I’ll have to get up, and then wash, and that’s an awful lot of effort.”

Varok was still squinting at him. His head tilted, and Anduin’s heart rate skyrocketed. Varok’s lips twitched - damn orcs and their hearing and their sense of smell and their night vision, anyways. “What’s on your mind, Anduin? I’d be worried you were unhappy with how the sex went, but I’d have to be a lot stupider or a lot more insecure.”

Anduin huffed at him, trying to glance away and realizing the furthest away he could look with how he’d been pinned was only somewhere around Varok’s ear. Damn.

What _was_ bothering him, anyways? He was the opposite of unhappy, he knew how he felt about Varok and how Varok felt about him, though they’d never s-

He twitched.

“Ah, what is it, then?” Varok rumbled, and Anduin felt mildly disgruntled that the orc was so casual about being able to read him like a book. Not even a book. A brief pamphlet. With large text, and bright pictures.

“I just… well.” Anduin flushed. How he could still flush over words with a man who had just done so many messy, delightful things to him, he wasn’t sure. But he could. Apparently. “I… I meant to say something to you, today, when I found your room, before we, well. And it’s considered… insincere to say it _after_ , ah. Sex.”

Varok hummed encouragingly.

Anduin wriggled a little bit more. It didn’t do much beyond remind him of how tired he was, under the brief burst of energy from dozing and his vague anxieties. “I…” he trailed off, forcing himself to look Varok in the eye. The warmth in Varok’s expression melted away his hesitation and he relaxed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Varok’s mouth. “I love you, probably more than I should.”

Varok leaned in close, rumbling deep in his chest, enthusiastically enough it felt like Anduin’s innards were being rattled with how their bellies were pressed together. “There’s no chance you love me more than you _should._ You’ve gotten an orc to fall in love with you, Anduin Wrynn. You’re just _keeping up.”_ Varok’s eyes were keen, intense. Being the focus of those eyes shook Anduin nearly as much as the words Varok was saying did. “When an orc loves - when _I_ love - there are no half-measures, and there is very little waiting.” He smirked, glancing down at their naked bodies. “As evidenced. And again, you match me.”

Anduin’s throat felt dry. After a couple of swallows he felt he could speak, though it came out breathier than he’d wanted. “I love you just as much as I should, then.”

Varok leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “And I love you as much as I should,” he teased, smile audible.

The quiet moment was broken by Anduin’s stomach growling.

“And the vote becomes unanimous,” Varok said, rearing back to sit on his heels. Anduin didn’t move, smiling as he looked his fill at the view presented to him - _his_ view, his _orc_ , come-stained and rumpled, little darkening crescents from Anduin’s teeth here and there on his chest. Varok was as much of a mess as Anduin was, just as much in love as Anduin was. He’d known it - being informed you’d proposed marriage and that it had been accepted combined with Varok’s blatant romanticism had made it concrete days before Anduin had even thought the words - but knowing and hearing were two different things.

Varok’s brows were raised when Anduin’s meandering gaze got back to his face. Anduin raised his right back, the effect hopefully only mildly ruined by the yawn he only half-managed to smother. Varok rolled his eyes.

“Up, whelp. Let’s brave the gossiping cooks for some food before we sleep properly.”

Anduin watched him get up, head tilting for a better view of flexing back muscles and asscheeks so firm he could bounce a gold piece off of them. “Is sleeping all we’ll do after dinner?” he asked, allowing the longing that ass inspired to fill his voice.

“It will be unless you stop ogling me and get out of bed, Wrynn.”

Anduin got out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin: I'm gonna find Varok and tell him I have feelings! Maybe we'll cuddle :3
> 
> Anduin, after getting absolutely, filthily rawed: this is much better than my plan was
> 
> Comments feed the author even if I'm absolute shit at answering in a timely fashion <3


End file.
